Hadley Potter
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: When taking the Polyjuice potion, instead of turning into Goyle, Harry found himself transformed into Pansy Parkinson. This triggers a journey of self discovery and new feelings as well. Maybe The Boy Who Lived isn't a proper title.
1. Polyjuice

The potion was almost done and it wasn't a moment too soon. Two students had already been petrified and we needed to go to the bottom of this. Hermione told us that we could transform into Crabbe and Goyle, so we could talk to Malfoy. We were pretty sure that he was the Heir of Slytherin and was also trying to frame me. It was something that he would do because he was a little git like that. Once we knew it was Malfoy, we could tell Professor Dumbledore and the attacks on Muggleborns would stop. All of this would be over.

"So this potion will last for three hours." Hermione declared. We were using the abandoned girls' lavatory, which had a rather annoying ghost in it. Thankfully she hadn't been seen in a while. Perhaps she had moved on. I probably wouldn't be sad if I never saw her again.

"And you're sure that this is going to work and that it will wear off." Ron replied. He didn't look too thrilled to have to be Crabbe for any period of time and probably was dreading the possibly of it being permanent. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to be Crabbe either.

"Yes. It will wear off." Hermione assured us.

"What about you? Are you going to turn into Pansy Parkinson?" Ron asked. I couldn't see Hermione doing that. She and Pansy hated each other. It would be like me turning into Malfoy. It just wasn't something that I would be able to do. If I had to guess, she would probably turn into Daphne Greengrass.

"No, I will be turning into Millicent Bulstrode." Hermione explained. That was probably along the same lines of Ron turning into Crabbe. It couldn't be easy to do such a transformation. I was pretty sure that the only major change that I would have to deal with was the fact that Goyle was taller than me, but it wasn't like he was a giant like Hagrid. At that point, the cauldron stopped bubbling. "It's done."

I could not believe that after all of the work we had put into it, we were finally done. We wouldn't have been able to do it without Hermione. She was probably smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but I was glad that she was in Gryffindor. If anyone would be able to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, it would be her.

I took one look at the potion. It was a bright green. Hermione was going to give each of us a goblet at which point we would put the hairs from our subjects in it. We used a sleeping spell on Crabbe and Goyle so they wouldn't show up while we were transformed into them. I couldn't help but imagine how awkward that would be. Of course, it was the holidays and not as many people would be around. I wondered why Malfoy was still around but I didn't want to think about it too much less I get to know him.

"Alright, you need to prepare." Hermione stated. "Make sure to hold onto your goblets. There's not enough of this potion for a refill if you spill it on the floor."

I was pretty sure that she was looking at Ron.

"I'm nor some kind of klutz." He declared. "Just because my wand is broken doesn't make me clumsy."

I couldn't help but wonder when his parents were going to get his wand repaired. I was pretty sure all it would take would be sending it to Ollivander's shop, but maybe they didn't have the money to get it repaired. I didn't understand how they didn't have the money considering that Mr. Weasley worked for the ministry, but at the same time, he was the only one who worked and they also had seven children, even though two of them were done with school.

Hermione filled the goblets with the liquid. We decided that it would be easier to go into the stalls and change since we would need to put on new robes. Once we each had our serving, we dropped the hairs into the cups and went into our stalls.

I slowly drank down the potion. It had a bit of a foul taste to it, but potions typically weren't supposed to taste sweet. They were not really for pleasure and adding something to enhance the flavor of the potion probably would cause it not to do what it was intended to do. I wasn't sure how long it take to take effect. Was the transformation supposed to be instantaneous, or would happen gradually over the course of a minute. I was distracted from my thoughts as I heard Ron vomit into his stall. I had gotten used to that particular sound when he had inadvertently hexed himself to vomit slugs.

It was that I felt the effects of the potion start. I felt nauseous myself, but not to the point where I felt like I was going to vomit. I also began to feel dizzy and my vision became a bit blurred. I hunched over and my glasses fell off. I closed my eyes and opened them once and found my vision was clear. It was probably because Goyle didn't need glasses and I wouldn't need them as him either. My body felt very odd, but I supposed that was to be expected.

It was then that I noticed something strange. I looked at my hand in front of me and it didn't look like Goyle's hand, which was rather large. Instead this hand looked small and dainty. I stood up and I didn't feel taller. I almost felt shorter for some reason. I also expected the short hair of Goyle, but instead it seemed like my hair was about the same length, if not a little longer. The Slytherin robes that I had changed into definitely did not fit me and the trousers would not stay up. Had I not turned into Goyle. If I wasn't Goyle, who was I?

I stepped out of the stall and I saw Ron as Crabbe. He looked like Crabbe. He definitely looked like Crabbe. He also looked shocked as he looked at me. He was taller than I was and I could assume that I was definitely not Goyle.

"Harry?" He asked in Crabbe's deeper voice. His eyes were wide and I could tell something was yes.

"Yes?" I answered before I covered my mouth. My voice was higher than I expected it to be. I also the numbness of the potion had worn off except for the area in between my legs. I didn't feel anything there.

"I think you need to look in the mirror, Mate." He told me.

I looked in the full-length mirror and that was when I saw it. My reflection was not Goyle but that of a girl with her hair in a bob. She looked rather silly trying to hold up her trousers that she wasn't supposed to be wearing. Her eyes were the same color green as my own and that was when it hit me. I was not Gregory Goyle. I was Pansy Parkinson.

So the story starts with the Polyjuice incident. How will our heroine deal with being in a girl's body, especially since it's a girl that Malfoy likes. Of course that is not a story where Malfoy is the love interest. Plus there will be more of Hermione in her cat form. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Cats and Snakes

I was a girl. I was Pansy Parkinson. I didn't know it was because I was in shock, but I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought I would feel. I did know that I needed to get some clothes that fit though. I kind of wanted to let them fall so I could see the thing that was in between my legs, but I knew that would be inappropriate and we also didn't have the time for that.

"How did Pansy Parkinson's hair get on Goyle's robe?" Ron asked. I wasn't sure if that was a question that I wanted to know the answer to. "Hermione, we have a bit of a problem."

"I'm not coming out. You'll have to go without me." Hermione declared.

"Well maybe you could give us your robes." Ron suggested. "Harry kind of can't wear Goyle's."

"Ron, Millicent's robes won't fit me either." I pointed out. The girl was much larger than the petite Pansy. I tried to remember the spell to transfigure clothes but I couldn't think of it. I was a bit distracted by how nice her skin looked. I wasn't going to lie and say that Pansy wasn't pretty. She wasn't a very nice person though.

At that moment, Hermione recited a spell and slid the robes under the door with her feet. The had shrunk. I then went into the stall to put them on. The robes also included a girls' uniform, which included a skirt and long socks. They actually felt pretty nice. Also the sleeves of my vest were a little longer and I had a different pair of shoes. I came out wearing the uniform and I couldn't help but think that I looked good in it. I looked just like Pansy. I couldn't help but smile. It was then that I remembered that we were running out of time.

"Okay, we need to go." I declared. I hoped that I would be able to walk in the shoes that were slightly raised above the ground.

"Right." Ron agreed as we both exited the bathroom. It was then that I was hit with the realization that I didn't actually know where the Slytherin common room was.

"So how are you feeling, Mate?" Ron asked. He was probably concerned over the fact that I was a girl. In a way, it was almost as if I liked the way that it felt, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him that.

"It doesn't feel as odd as I thought it would." I answered. I hoped that would work. We couldn't obsess about the fact that I was a girl. We had to focus on finding the common room and Malfoy. "We need to find the common room. Do you think it would be weird if we ask someone? Hey look, there's your brother's girlfriend."

It was Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect. Admittedly, I only knew who she was because I saw her with Percy so often. I didn't know who any of the other prefects were outside of the Gryffindor ones.

"Hey, do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" Ron asked. You know, I felt like that could work. Crabbe would be stupid enough to forget the location.

"Why would I know where the Slytherin common room is?" Penelope challenged before she walked off. I was pretty sure that she didn't like Slytherins. No one really liked Slytherins except for other Slytherins.

"Crabbe, what are you doing wandering about?" Malfoy interrupted. "Where's Goyle?"

"I found him and was about to take him back to the common room." I lied.

"He's in the hospital wing. Got in the head." Ron added.

"Well come along." Malfoy said before he looked at me, "I thought you were going home."

"I decided not to." I stated.

Malfoy then took us to the Slytherin common room, which was located in the dungeon. That seemed fitting.

"So I'm glad that you decided to stay." Malfoy said to me. "Maybe we could enjoy some tea and put Crabbe to bed."

I then realized that Malfoy was flirting with me. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't believe that he was flirting with me. I couldn't help but wonder if I should play along. He might be willing to tell me more.

"You know I'm surprised that _The Daily Prophet _hasn't done a report on all these attacks." Malfoy said as he took a seat. It looked like he wanted me to sit next to him. I sighed and did so. I crossed my legs because I had seen Aunt Petunia do it before. It also felt comfortable "I supposed Dumbledore is keeping it on the hush up. My father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to this place."

"You're wrong!" Ron shouted. Malfoy did not look happy.

"What?" Malfoy asked as he stood up. I reached for him, hoping to calm him down. "Do you think that there's someone here worse than Dumbledore?"

"Ron Weasley?" Ron replied sheepishly.

"No, he's just a wimp." Malfoy responded. "Potter is worse. I can't believe people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin."

"Who is? You?" I challenged.

"No, it's not me. I wish it was or that I even knew who was behind it." Malfoy declared. "But my father did tell me this. It's been 50 years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled.

I couldn't believe that Malfoy wasn't behind the attacks and also didn't even know anything about them. What did you do when you prime suspect turned out to be innocent. I didn't think that he would lie because he seemed like the type to take pride in doing such a thing. I wondered if he knew anything about the monster. Perhaps it would be best to let him continue talking and he would tell us more about it. He sat back down next to me.

"He also said that the last time that the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before another is killed. This time, I hope it's Granger."

At that time, Ron looked like he wanted to pounce on Malfoy and I decided that it was time to go. I had to get up and go over to him.

"You know, we're going to go see Goyle and make sure that he's alright." I stated.

"Well don't be out after curfew. The prefects are wandering the halls and you know that they have to it out for us." He said.

I grabbed Ron and we started to run towards the lavatory. I couldn't help but notice that Ron's hair was starting to turn red. The potion was wearing off. At least, it was wearing off for him. I still felt exactly the same. I wasn't sure why. Did it take longer if there was a gender change involved. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if it didn't wear off. Would I be stuck as a girl forever? Strangely, the thought didn't repulse me as much as I thought it would. Would it be really that bad to remain stuck as I was.

Yes. It would, but only because I would be stuck as Pansy Parkinson and there was already a Pansy at school. She would be coming back as soon the holiday was over. I couldn't be her if she was here and people would know about the Polyjuice potion. I could be expelled for it. All three of us could be expelled for it. It was kind of ironic how Hermione helped us with it, knowing it was against the rules as she had previously said that getting expelled was worse than getting killed.

I was still Pansy when we reached the washroom. Ron had fully turned back into himself. I then looked in the mirror and saw that my scar had returned. So, I was changing back, just at a bit of a slower pace than Ron was. Maybe it did take longer to revert gender transformations than it did for someone of the same gender. I did remember reading that certain transformations would cause the potion to react differently. It was weird seeing my scar completely uncovered. That was the way that Pansy styled her hair. I wondered if I could change it at all.

"Why aren't you changing back?" Ron asked me.

"I am. It's just happening slower." I told him as I showed him my scar.

"I can't believe that you sat down next to Malfoy like that." He commented. "I couldn't stand being that close to him."

"Well I had to act natural." I explained. "He and Pansy are close and I thought that if I acted too different, he would notice that something was off. I was pretty sure that he noticed something was off with you. You can't let him get into your head like that."

"I know. It was just hard to hear. I can't believe that he's not involved in any of this stuff. If Malfoy isn't the heir, who could it be?"

"I don't know." I replied. At that point, I decided that maybe we should check on Hermione. "Hermione, are you still in here?"

"Something went wrong with the potion." She said. "I can't let you see me like this."

"Hermione, you have to show us. We might be able to help you." I told her.

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Why didn't Hermione want us to see what she looked like? How badly had the potion gone? Why would a mistake only affect her? I mean aside from not being the person that I wanted to turn into, I still looked exactly like Pansy and Ron also looked exactly Crabbe. Hermione's voice was the same, so she apparently hadn't turned into Millicent.

"Are you still a girl?" She asked.

"At the moment yes." I answered. "Now open the door, or I will unlock it myself."

The door slowly opened but Hermione was still facing the wall.

"Remember how I said that the potion was only for human transformations?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied. I then noticed something odd. Something was sticking out under her skirt.

"There was a cat hair on Millicent's robes." Hermione declared as she turned around and I was shocked. Her face was covered with hair and she had a pair of ears on the top of her head as well as big yellow eyes. "Look at my face."

"Look at your tail." Ron quipped. I hit him the arm. "We should probably see Madam Pomfrey.

I quickly changed, tightening my belt. We needed to take Hermione to the hospital wing and I didn't want to change back while still in the girls' uniform.

I had fully changed back by the time that we had arrived. It also meant that I didn't have to explain why Pansy had brought her because it was pretty well know that the two hated one another.

"Madam Pomfrey, we have a situation." I explained.

"How did this happen?" The nurse inquired. I tried to think of a way to tell her without the Polyjuice part.

"We had a mishap with a potion." I stated. That could work. It was the truth without the part that could get us expelled.

"Can, you fix it, Madam?" Hermione asked.

"I most certainly can, but these things take time. I may have to talk with Professor Snape. You're most likely going to be here for a while. Let's get your away from prying eyes."

She took Hermione away and I couldn't help but notice there was the wing where Colin, Justin, and Mrs. Norris were being kept. We still didn't know anything about who was responsible and there could be another attack before we found anything out.

As we walked back to the Gryffindor common room, I couldn't help but feel a little empty. For some reason, I felt strange in my body. It was like being Pansy was the best that I had ever felt. I couldn't think why that would be. It was an unusual feeling and I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to be like that again, not Pansy, but maybe a female version of myself. I was pretty sure that I wanted to be a girl.

So that was definitely an interesting experience. She got a little bit too close with Malfoy there. I stress again that she will not be getting with Malfoy and that was a one time thing. Anyway, she's starting to realize that's transgender. Also Hermione got turned into a cat. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Becoming Hadley

That night, I went to bed. It was what I did every night, but I felt uncomfortable in my room full of boys, even though I had known them for over a year. Seamus and Dean seemed to be nervous around me because they were at least considering the idea that I was the heir of Slytherin. Neville was currently away seeing his grandmother. Ron and I knew that we shouldn't tell Seamus and Dean about what we did because things would be weird. I wasn't sure that they knew what Polyjuice was and there would probably be too many questions about turning myself into a girl that I didn't want to answer.

_As I fell asleep, I started to dream. It wasn't like the nights when I had nightmares, which mostly involved the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, whatever it was. This was a dream and it was different from any dream that I had ever had before. The main difference in it was that I was a girl. I was a girl with long dark brown hair and I was wearing the Gryffindor girls' uniform and my hair was tied in pigtails. I had a smile on face as I saw Ron and Hermione with me._

"_Come on, Hadley, we're going to be late to Potions." Hermione told me. Hadley was my name apparently. I hadn't thought of what name I would have if I was a girl, but I liked it. Obviously, I couldn't be Harry James Potter. That got me thinking that maybe my middle name should be that of my mother's. _

"_Snape really has it out for you. He'll probably give us detention just for showing up." Ron commented. I still didn't know why Snape hated me so much. What had I done to him? Of course he had tried to save me last year when Quirrell tried to kill me during the Quidditch game. _

_I walked into the room and there was Snape, looking the same as he always did. _

"_Late again, Ms. Potter." He remarked. "10 points from Gryffindor as well as detention." _

_Later in the day, I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts and I could see why some of the girls thought Professor Lockhart was so attractive. Of course my attraction for him was quilled when I remembered what he had done to my arm. It was so weird losing my bones._

In the morning, I woke up and I knew that I needed to tell someone. It probably wasn't something that I could talk to Ron about and I didn't know if I should bring up that I had used Polyjuice potion with Professor Dumbledore. Who I could I talk to that would understand how I felt and then I remembered that there was a person that I always could talk to whenever I needed to talk. While he was a member of the staff, I didn't think that he would mention the incident to any other teachers.

I started to walk to his hut. I was so focused on myself that I didn't watch where I was going and collided with someone. She had light blonde hair and was a Ravenclaw. I wasn't quite sure who she was, even though I was pretty sure that I had seen her before. Wait, I did know who she was. She was the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. We hadn't played them and her name escaped me.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright." She said as she got to her feet. She had a Brighton accent "This wasn't how I expected to meet you for the first time. I thought it would be in the Quidditch pitch."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember your name." I told her.

"You will. My name is Mandy Brocklehurst and you'll see me when I catch snitch before you." She declared. "Don't listen to all of the awful things that people say about you. I know that they're not true."

"How do you know that?" I inquired.

"Because I know that you wouldn't attack Muggleborns, especially considering that your mother was one." She said. "But you seem nervous about something else. What's on your mind?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her because she was essentially a stranger, but at the same time it seemed like she genuinely wanted to know. I couldn't believe that I was about to tell her. I probably shouldn't have told her.

"So, last night my friends and I used Polyjuice to see if Malfoy knew anything about the attacks." I stated.

"Did he?" She interrupted.

"No, but that's not the point I was trying to make." I declared. "Anyway, Ron and I were supposed to turn into Crabbe and Goyle, but there was a mix-up and I wound up as Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh my." She commented.

"The thing is, I really liked being in a girl's body. It made me feel good and since I changed back, I can't stop thinking about it." I explained. "Last night, I had a dream where I was a girl named Hadley. I really liked it. I'm pretty sure that I want to be a girl. Do you think I'm mental?"

"No." She said. "I think that you're very brave. You're brave for telling me this and you're brave for figuring out what you want. Not many people can do what you have done? People like us are rare."

"Us?" I asked. Was it possible that I had randomly found something else who was a girl born in a boy's body? I couldn't believe the coincidence. If what I thought was true, it made me feel a lot better about my decision to tell her. Of course, I didn't want to say anything lest I had come to the wrong conclusion. It would only make me look like a ninny.

"I don't really tell anyone that I was born a boy. My mother transfigured my body when I was eight." She stated. "Since life before Hogwarts really isn't something that people talk about, I never feel the need to say anything. So, would you prefer it if I called you Hadley?"

"I think I would." I replied. I still couldn't believe it. She looked so feminine. I supposed that was the point of transfiguration. I then decided to ask her the piece of advice that I was going to ask Hagrid. "So what do you think that I should do? Should I tell someone else about what happened? I'm afraid of getting in expelled for using Polyjuice since it is forbidden after all."

"You don't have to say that you used Polyjuice to become a girl." She told me. "You probably should talk to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. They would be the only ones who could properly help you."

I was nervous about talking to them. I didn't think either of them would transfigure me into a female. I didn't even know how they would react. It was probably unimaginable for a student to come to them with such a request. I do remember that Professor McGonagall had previously said that transfiguration shouldn't be used on people, but did that also include beneficial treatment?

"Do you think that they'll be okay with it?" I asked.

"I don't know about Professor McGonagall, but I know that Dumbledore will. I've talked to him about myself. I think that he really wants what is best for the school and the students." She replied. "I could come with you if you want to talk to them."

I had to think about it some more. I still barely even knew Mandy except for the fact that she was good at Quidditch and shared a similar condition to me. Was that enough to build a friendship off of?

"I don't think that I want to do it right away." I declared.

"Alright, but I just want to tell you that you're not going to feel better until you have the chance to be yourself." She told me. "These feelings aren't just going to go away."

I couldn't help but feel like Hermione would tell me the same thing. I wondered if I should talk to her about it. I did need to see her. Though, part of me thought that I should tell both her and Ron at the same time. I did have to do this.

"Okay, we can go see Professor McGonagall." I stated.

I walked with her down to the woman's office. I was nervous. I was very nervous. I knocked on the professor's open door.

"Hello, Professor. I need to speak to you." I declared.

"How about you two take a seat?" She requested before she opened a tin. "Would either of you like a biscuit?"

We each took one and ate. She seemed like she would be easy to talk to you and I did feel better after eating since I hadn't even gone to breakfast. I just wanted to get it out of the way.

"Now, how can I help you Miss Brocklehurst, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Miss." I corrected her.

"What?" She replied.

"Miss. I came here because I want to be a girl." I stated. "I think my body is just wrong and I'm supposed to be a girl. Is there some kind of spell that can be used to turn me into a girl?"

She was silent for a moment. I waited patiently for her to respond.

"There is, but I don't think that this is something that we should just jump right into." She said. "I can have you transferred into the girls' dormitory, but as far as using a transfiguration spell, I think it would be best to wait until you fully have the opportunity to experience what being a female is like."

I frowned, but I supposed that I understood her position. It wasn't like I could tell her that I already had been a girl/ However, there were still some things that wouldn't work with her plan. I couldn't remain as I was and just start sleeping in the girl's dormitory. It would be weird. There had to be something that we could do about it.

"Can we do something?" I questioned. "I mean can we at least change my appearance a little? Maybe make more hair longer or my face more feminine?"

"I suppose we could do something like that." She agreed as she took her wand out. She pointed it at me and I felt hair down to my shoulders. I then took off my glasses to get the longer hair out of my eyes and found that my vision had also improved. "There is one more thing that we must decide before we leave this office. What is your name going to be?"

I knew the answer to the question.

"Hadley Lily Potter." I stated. My voice sounded a bit different.

"Very well, Miss Potter. I believe that you should see Professor Dumbledore." She said. "You are going to need a new uniform. I will inform him that you are coming to see him."

The two of us then left the office.

"I believe that I can do this on my own, Mandy." I told her.

"Well if you ever you want to talk or do anything together, you know where to find me." She said. I didn't know where to find her.

I then walked over to Dumbledore's office. I didn't see him immediately, but I saw a bird. I went to touch it, but before I could it suddenly burst into flames. That was when I saw Dumbledore.

"Professor, your bird. I didn't do anything." I babbled.

"I know Hadley." He told me. "Fawkes is a phoenix and was nearing the end of his life."

Suddenly in the ashes a baby bird popped out.

"They're quite remarkable creatures, but we're not here to talk about the phoenix. We're here to talk about you." He told me as he gestured for me to take a seat in front of him.

"Professor, are you okay with me being like this?" I asked.

"How I feel is not relevant. What I want is for you to be happy. Would you feel happier as a female?" He questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then I suppose you need a change of uniform." He replied as he took me to the wardrobe. "I'll leave you to get changed."

He left the room and I put on the uniform and I couldn't help but smile. I looked like a girl and most importantly, I looked like me.

So Hadley made her debut along with another character. I decided to bring in another transgender character and thought it would be good for Hadley to have friends outside of Gryffindor. Hadley is played by Danielle Campbell (From when she was in Prison Break) and Mandy is played by Taylor Momsen (Appearance based on Saving Shiloh) Please don't forget to review.


	4. My Name is Hadley Potter

After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore returned to the room. Notably, he also had an older girl with him. She was about 15 and around the same height as me with dark brown hair. I knew who she was. She was Emerson Collins, the Gryffindor girls' prefect and brown eyes. One thing that seemed to be the focus of many of the boys was the size of her chest, which I didn't see what the big deal was. That was who she was. I did hope that I would be able to grow my own someday. I wasn't sure when girls started growing them.

"Emerson, I'd like to introduce you to Hadley Potter. She will need to be escorted to her dormitory." Dumbledore explained.

"Potter? Oh…" Emerson replied before she realized who I was. I blushed a little as she looked at me. "Right away, Professor."

"But what about my belongings?" I questioned.

"They are already in the process of being transferred." Dumbledore stated. "I understand that you may be in need of some new clothing. I will have Professor McGonagall take you shopping this evening, but I assume that you would like to settle in first."

I then came to a realization that I would need to tell Ron and Hermione. The best place to do that would probably be in the hospital wing, but I knew that I should probably take some time before I did that.

"Professor, I would like to tell Ron and Hermione later today, but I want to tell them at the same time." I explained.

"Well whenever you are ready, just alert Miss Collins and we make sure that Mr. Weasley meets you down in the hospital wing." He stated.

I nodded and started to leave with Emerson. I was a little bit jealous of her beauty. I wished that I looked as pretty as she did.

"So, this is unexpected." She commented.

"It is kind of sudden, but I know this is who I am meant to be." I explained.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that." She declared. "I heard about what happened to Hermione, though I'm a bit confused as to how she ended up in such a condition."

I struggled a little to answer. Since she was a prefect, it might not be the best idea to tell her what happened. She probably didn't have any obligation to tell, but it still probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Do you think that I'm strange?" I asked her.

"What? No. I know it's uncommon for boys to become girls, but this is what you are." She said. "Not to mention, I think your hair looks really pretty."

"Thank you." I declared. I wasn't used to people talking about my hair. I always thought it was really messy. Strangely, it felt better than it ever had despite being longer. I also liked the way that my skirt felt as I walked. The two of us stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room. "So will I have any roommates?"

"Well, Hermione will be, but we don't know how long she'll be in the hospital wing." Emerson explained. "There are some other girls as well."

She then took me up the stairs into the girls' dormitories and it really didn't look that much different than the boys' dormitories. I didn't think that they built the school to have a variety of differences for males and females. Other than the different uniforms, boys and girls really weren't treated differently. I was glad that it was a generally accepting environment at least amongst the faculty.

"I need to ask you something. This might sound a little weird, but what's it like having breasts?" I questioned. "I mean do they feel heavy or anything?"

"Well mine can feel somewhat at times." She admitted. "But most girls' don't grow this big. They really feel like just a part of you. You get used to having them and then you don't really think about them unless someone mentions them."

"Does that happen often with you?" I questioned.

"People don't really directly comment on the size of my breasts." She said. "At least they don't say it to my face. Here we are. This is your room."

The room looked a lot like my old room, except it was cleaner. There were also brighter colors amongst the bedding. I then saw Hedwig on the floor and went over to her. She seemed to know who I was immediately.

"Just let me know when you want to tell your friends." She replied before she exited the room. "Your other roommates are away for the holiday, so you will not see them for a few days."

"Thank you for the help." I told her before she walked away and I was left to myself.

I looked around the room. It felt odd being in it alone. It would probably be even stranger at night since I was going to be the only one in it. I hadn't slept alone at Hogwarts for the whole time that I had been there. I would have to get used to it since it was going to be like that for the next few nights unless Madam Pomfrey found a way to cure Hermione before then, but that seemed doubtful. I wondered if it would be a good idea to get a stuffed animal.

The other thing that was on my mind was to figure out the best way to tell Ron and Hermione. I didn't think that they would have a problem with it, but I was still nervous about telling them. What would they think win they same me? Would they be disturbed? I looked very different than I usually did. If I didn't still have my scar, I wouldn't believe that I was looking at myself in the mirror. It was still so surreal to look at myself and know that the girl looking back was me. It was also amazing.

After a little while, I went over to Emerson to let her know that I was ready to see my friends. She told me to head down to Hospital Wing and she would have Percy send Ron down there. I imagined that he was confused since we hadn't yet talked for the day. He probably wondered where I had disappeared to. Hopefully his did notice that I wasn't around, even though it wouldn't surprise me if he was dense enough to not notice. It wasn't one of his best qualities. I made my way to the hospital wing and knew that I wanted to wait until they were both there to show myself.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Ronald." I heard Hermione say.

"Well, apparently Harry is supposed to be here. He had something that he wanted to tell me." He said. At that point, I stepped out. They didn't notice me at first.

"Harry, is there a reason why you look like a girl?" Hermione asked. I assumed that she noticed me because her transformation came with an enhanced sense of smell.

"I look like a girl because I am a girl." I told them. "And my name is Hadley."

"What? How can you be a girl?" Ron questioned.

"It's called being transgender." Hermione explained. "It's when someone is born with the brain of one gender and the body of another."

"I spent the morning talking to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore and they agreed that I should be treated as a girl." I explained.

"Do you still have a pecker?" Ron asked. I couldn't help but blush. I probably wouldn't tell anyone else about it.

"Ronald!" Hermione chided him.

"I do. They agreed that I shouldn't fully transfigure my body just yet, but after some time, that's going to changed." I explained.

"I'm not sure how to process this." Ron admitted.

"I'm still the same person." I declared.

"Of course you are." Hermione replied as she stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. It was weird because her hands had hair on them, but it still felt nice. Hermione was a good friend and I knew that Ron was too. He was probably just in shock. Not to mention, he really didn't seem to like hugs. That was something that I noticed whenever his family was around. Though, he could have just been embarrassed by his mum. "I need to eat now, so you should probably go."

We walked out of the room and there was a bit of squeaking before it suddenly stopped and I realized what had just happened.

"You probably shouldn't bring Scabbers here." I remarked. I noticed that he still seemed tense. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know if I am. I don't understand of this. You became a girl last night and suddenly now you are one."

"I didn't realize who I was until last night when I actually got to experience it." I explained.

"I think I need some time to process this." He remarked. "I don't know if I'm okay with it."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe how Ron was acting. Why was he so upset about me being a girl? What had I done wrong? Could it be that he just didn't understand what was going on? I knew it wasn't the easiest thing to explain, but he could at least try. It made me a little bit angry to be honest, but I had faith that he would eventually come around. He just needed some time to truly understand.

It was a few days before we finally got to talk about it. He seemed like he was ready to listen.

"So, you really want to do this?" He asked.

"It's not really something that I have a choice about." I explained. "I didn't decide to be a girl."

"Well it seems like you did decide to not like…you know this." He said as he gestured towards my body.

At that point, I noticed he was blushing. I somewhat understood what he meant.

"This is how I was supposed to look if I was born female." I explained. "I'm sorry that this makes you uncomfortable."

"It's just going to take some getting used to," He admitted. "Just don't go out with Malfoy."

"Ron, I don't like boys." I told him. I didn't really like girls either. Maybe it was because puberty hadn't started yet, but I hadn't noticed an attraction to anyone. I hoped that I would be fully female by the time that it did start. I wasn't sure when Professor McGonagall was going to cast the spell to make me a girl. I hoped that it would be soon. I wasn't sure how I could wait for it.

A few months later, she still hadn't cast the spell. I didn't feel like I needed it as much. Everyone was treating me like a girl. Not a lot of people talked to me because they probably still felt like I was the heir of Slytherin. There hadn't been any more attacks, but Justin and Colin were still petrified. Hermione got out after over a month and I was staying with her now. It felt better having her in the room. She understood everything that was going on and I had also become quite close with Mandy. It helped that we had not played in Quidditch yet.

I went to the bathroom. I was really the only one that used the bathroom. I hadn't seen Moaning Myrtle lately. I did see something odd though. There was a book on the floor. It looked like a diary. I picked it up and took it back to my room. All of the pages were blank. I then took out a quill and decided to write something. I didn't really know what it accomplish but I did it anyway.

"_My name is Hadley Potter." _I wrote before the words disappeared into the page.

So Hadley found the diary. Ron didn't take things as smoothly as we expected, but he came around. Emerson is played by Jenna Coleman. How will she react when she finds out about Tom Riddle? Please don't forget to review.


End file.
